The Fight
by babygirl669
Summary: Katie gets into a verbal altercation with a certain Ice Hound, but he isn't like the rest. Read and Review please! One shot. Fic two in a series I'm writing on unlikely pairings.


I was at another of Drew's Goddamn parties. I don't know why I still go to those things. I am so far over Drew. Jake was my future. I mean before we broke up.

This party was, I hate to say, pretty fun. Loud music, plenty of drinks to go around, and dozens of men to keep me away from my former love.

I was jumping to the music, like the twenty people around me when I felt a hard figure bump into my small frame.

On a normal day I would just take the hit and move on with my life, but this was not a normal day. I had a decent amount of alcohol in my system, and I was feeling frisky. I turned around to face the giant.

"What the hell, dude?" I asked to the man wearing the Ice Hounds' jacket.

He turned around to look at me, "Oops, sorry," he said in an insincere tone.

I pushed him as he turned around. "What, bitch?" He asked, loudly, causing someone to shut off the music and pay attention to the scene brewing in the middle of the dance floor.

"You ran into me!" I yelled in the direction of the less-familiar Ice Hound.

"I apologized," he said back, looking in the direction of his friends for support.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, which drew his attention to my way-too-low low cut shirt that I wore that night. I ignored it and replied, "You may have said it, but you didn't mean it."

He was officially distracted by my protruding boobs, sometimes it's nice to be a woman, but at this particular moment, all I wanted was a true apology out of the ignoramus. "Okay, okay, fine," I said, "Let's go somewhere and talk about this." I knew my power over him, I could use this to my advantage.

I took his hand, with the party watching and led him up the stairs and out of the basement. I could hear his buddies yelling, "LUKE! Damn dude!" I felt the bass from the music start back up again under my feet. I took him to Adam's room, because there I no saying what type of emotional wreck I would be if I went into Drew's.

"Luke," I said, turning around to look at him once we had entered the bedroom. He nodded, so vigorously I thought his head would come off. "I really, really just want you to apologize for bumping into me, it wasn't a big deal, but the way you handled it was so immature."

He looked at me with big puppy dog eyes and said, "I am so sorry, Katie. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was showing off my tough guy act for my friends. I really do feel bad for how I treated you."

I was surprised. I destroyed my own reputation with the Ice Hounds after my break up with Drew; it's really a shock that Luke, the second-in-command to Dallas, would be so genuinely nice to me.

He must have sensed my surprise because he spoke up, "Katie, my team and you do not have the best past," he paused, snaking his hand around to cup the small of my back, "but that doesn't mean I haven't had the biggest thing for you since I walked into Degrassi."

My jaw fell to the floor, and I became hyper-aware of the heat from his hand on my back. I could feel the nerves tingling under his touch when I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Sure, this was extremely forward of me, and I wouldn't do it on a normal day, but as I said before, this is not a normal day.

I have the worst past with the Ice Hounds. I embarrassed them in front of the whole school within the first week. I wouldn't have been surprised if Luke had wanted to push me down the stairs, but instead, he liked me?

Our kiss was deepening, tongues were slipping into uncharted territory. And I was laying face-up on Adam's bed, gripping Luke's hair and pulling him down on top of me. My hands were gripping at the opening of his Ice Hounds' jacket. He quickly stripped it off and his shirt followed landing in a pile by the door.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Uh, uh, yeah!" He said triumphantly after digging into his pants' pocket and finding one.

I began to unbutton my jeans, but was stopped by Luke, who took my hands and held them above my head with one of his, while the other got to work finishing taking off my pants. I looked at him with a surprised expression on my face.

"What?" He asked, looking at me with unnaturally innocent eyes.

"You are very dominant for a Christian boy."

"Well, I've had some practice," he responded, taking my bottom lip into his teeth, gently tugging. "Now, I'm going to let go of your hands to remove my jeans. I want you to open your legs for me."

I hadn't worn panties to the party, so I was already naked from the waist down. I nodded and did as I was told when he took his right hand off my wrists. I watched him, legs spread wide open as he removed his pants and boxers, revealing a very erect seven-inch penis.

I bit my lip, waiting for him to slide on the condom and enter me.

Within seconds, he was positioned at my entrance. He didn't give me much time to adjust, as he slammed his hips forward into me, pumping himself in and out of me.

He was groaning, I was moaning and both our staminas were not holding on very well. He was hitting all the right places and a thumb was lightly grazing over my clit, making me moan more than I originally anticipated.

Just as fast as he was inside me, he exited, flipping me onto my back and slapping my ass. I gasped, but felt myself get wetter from the normally painful act. He spanked my once more before sliding me to the edge of the bed, so my body was at a ninety degree angle. He proceeded to slide back into me, slower this time.

I could hear him grunting behind me as he buried himself in my vagina, inch by inch. He wasn't going to last long.

"You're so tight, Katie," He groaned, thrusting his hips faster and faster. I could feel my release coming, but not fast enough.

He exclaimed not even a minute later, filling the condom with his seed and collapsing next to me, slapping my ass one last time before I got up and got dressed.

If I've learned anything tonight, it's not to come to any more of Drew's parties.


End file.
